Mad
by Optimus-gun
Summary: Hanya Yoon Jeonghan yang merasa sebal dengan tingkah urakannya Choi Seungcheol. Boys Love! Cheolhan! Seunghan! Seventeen! Mentioned Jota and H.O from Madtown. For celebrating our angel birthday!


Jeonghan sukses terperangah ditempatnya berdiri. Baru saja ia akan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki salah satu unit apartment yang ditinggalinya bersama dengan sang kekasih itu, kalau saja ia tak dibuat terkejut oleh keadaan didalam unit tersebut. Ada desah panjang yang keluar bebas dari bibir ranumnya. Dengan bahu yang meluruh, ia masuk kedalam lantas membuka sneaker biru tua yang dipakainya. Menaruhnya di rak sepatu berdampingan dengan sneaker hitam lainnya. Surai hitam sebatas lehernya, ia ikat dengan asal. Tas selempang yang sedaritadi bertengger dibahunya, ia lempar pada salah satu sofa yang berjejer diruang tamu sekaligus ruang televise. Jeonghan berkacak pinggang dengan mata yang menyapu seluruh keadaan dalam unit tersebut. Decakan dan umpatan serta cacian, makian, sumpah serapah terdengar setiap kali ia membuka mulutnya.

"seungcheol sialan"

Sambil menggerutu, ia membungkuk untuk mengambil sehelai kaus oblong berwarna hitam. Itu sudah pasti bukan miliknya, karena ukuran baju tersebut adalah L. sedangkan dirinya hanya sampai di M. Itu milik kekasihnya, Choi SeungCheol. Ia pun menaruh kaus itu pada sebuah keranjang plastik biru yang biasanya dipakai untuk mengumpulkan cucian.

"awas kau kalau pulang nanti"

Sembari tangannya bekerja, mulut jeonghan juga bekerja merutuk seluruh perbuatan seungcheol yang sudah ia tinggal hampir seminggu itu karena rumah sakit dalam keadaan sangat sibuk.

Ya.

Yoon JeongHan adalah seorang dokter spesialis ortopedi yang bekerja di rumah sakit hankuk.

Sedangkan kekasihnya, seungcheol, adalah seorang editor manhwa yang terkenal, Unpredictable Love. Dan sekarang, lelaki daegu itu sedang berada di sebuah rumah yang mereka anggap kantor. Bekerja tak kenal lelah demi mengeluarkan episode baru dari manhwa tersebut.

Tak terasa, hari sudah menjelang malam saat jeonghan selesai menaruh selembar kaus putih pada tiang besi khusus menjemur di tempat laundry.

Dengan bahu yang mengrentek, jeonghan kembali ke unitnya dan seungcheol. Matanya melebar saat mendapati ada sebuah sneakers merah tergeletak asal didepan pintu masuk.

"sudah pulang rupanya"

Ia pun bergegas setelah menaruh keranjang itu didalam kamar.

"seungcheol!"

"apa? Aku dikamar mandi, sayang!"

Jeonghan hanya menghela nafasnya lelah. Ketika ia merasakan kepalanya sedikit berputar, jeonghan memutuskan untuk duduk pada sofa bed didepan televise. Memejamkan matanya berharap agar sakitnya itu berkurang sembari menunggu seungcheol selesai mandi. Agar dapat segera memarahi lelaki urakan satu itu.

Jeonghan membuka matanya saat merasa ada sebuah tangan yang dingin mengusap keningnya. Ia pun mengerjap saat cahaya lampu merangsek kedalam retinanya. Begitu matanya sukses terbuka, ia langsung dihadapkan oleh sebuah senyuman lebar yang berasal dari seungcheol dengan tambahan lesung pipi pada kedua pipi lelaki 27 tahun itu.

"baru saja ingin kupindahkan kekasur, han"

Jeonghan diam lalu bangkit dan menjadi duduk berhadapan dengan seungcheol, karena lelaki itu berlutut.

"kau baru pulang hari ini?"

Seungcheol mengangguk.

"aku menginap di kantor 2 hari kemarin. Dan saat kau bilang akan pulang, aku juga pulang. Yeah… walaupun youngho menahanku. Tapi aku berhasil kabur karena sanghyuk"

Kekehan terdengar dari bibir tebal lelaki bersurai hitam itu. Jeonghan bersidekap. Wajah manisnya tertekuk kesal. Seungcheol menyadari itu sebenarnya, namun ia masih bertahan dengan senyumnya. Karena ia rindu sekali melihat wajah jeonghan yang sebal seperti ini. Pasti sebentar lagi, omelan lelaki cantik itu akan terurai sempurna, mengomentari betapa urakan seungcheol saat ia sedang ada di asrama dokter.

"aku tahu kau sibuk kejar deadline minggu ini, cheol. Aku pun sama sibuknya denganmu. Pasienku pun tak bisa dibilang sedikit. Apalagi sehabis adanya kecelakaan di tol sekitar situ 2 hari yang lalu. Masa iya setelah aku pulang kesini, aku disuguhi oleh berlembar-lembar baju kotor yang tak tertaruh dengan benar ditempatnya. Kau urakan sekali sih, cheol. Seperti lelaki dari pedalaman goa"

Nah.

Apa seungcheol bilang.

Setelah mengambil nafas panjang, jeonghan bahkan masih melanjutkan omelannya. Seungcheol mengubah posisinya yang semula berlutut dihadapan jeonghan, menjadi duduk bersila pada lantai sambil menatap jeonghan dengan senyum lebar. Memperhatikan seluruh ekspresi yang keluar saat lelaki tersayangnya itu sedang berkeluh-kesah tentang dirinya.

"seungcheol! Kau mendengarkan aku tidak, sih?! Kenapa daritadi senyum-senyum seperti pasien sakit jiwa kekurangan obat? Bagian mananya dari omelanku yang membuat kau tersenyum lebar seperti habis mendapatkan hadiah begitu?!"

Seungcheol terkekeh pelan lalu kembali berlutut.

"sudah selesai?"

Alis jeonghan mengangkat sempurna. Wajah pucat itu kentara sekali kalau sedang terbingung akibat pertanyaan sang lelaki daegu itu.

"selesai apanya?"

"marahnya"

PUK

"seungcheol! Kenapa aku bisa bersama dengan lelaki menyebalkan macam dirimu sih?! Tadi saja aku menerima ajakan jonghwa sunbae untuk menginap diapartmentnya. Ditambah jaeho pula"

Seungcheol tak tahan untuk tidak tertawa mendengar seluruh gerutuan jeonghan barusan.

Lelaki kesayangannya itu memang lucu sekali saat sedang marah seperti ini.

"aku dengar semua ucapanmu, sayang"

Jeonghan menautkan alisnya sebal. Wajah pucatnya berubah warna menjadi merah menahan amarah sekaligus merona akibat panggilan seungcheol padanya tadi.

"lalu kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?!"

"masa iya aku cemberut. Kalau aku cemberut, yang ada kau malah tambah mengamuk"

Jeonghan mengigit bibirnya.

"choi seungcheol!"

Seungcheol tergelak. Menyisakan jeonghan yang terus menyumpahi lelaki itu. Setelah tawanya mereda, seungcheol mengambil tempat tepat disebelah jeonghan. Membuat lelaki bermarga yoon itu menautkan alisnya kembali.

"ada apa?!"

"galak sekali sih"

Jeonghan mendengus sebal. Membuahkan kekehan geli pada seungcheol.

"peluk dulu sini. Kau lelah pasti sudah memarahiku hampir sejam seperti tadi"

Jeonghan tak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan pada lelaki choi satu itu. Pipinya menghangat. Ia paham kalau sekarang, pasti wajahnya sedang memerah karena pergerakan seungcheol yang cukup tiba-tiba seperti itu.

"kau tahu?"

Jeonghan menggeleng dalam dekapan seungcheol.

"aku merindukan omelanmu setelah kau ada diasrama selama seminggu, han. Makanya aku terus tersenyum. Tapi aku dengar semua ucapanmu dengan jelas kok"

Jeonghan tersenyum geli.

"aku saja sampai hapal apa yang kau bicarakan tadi"

Lalu keduanya dipeluk oleh keheningan yang tenang. Masih saling memeluk dengan malam yang semakin larut.

"jangan marah-marah lagi, sayang. Kau kan sudah mengenalku hampir 7 tahun. Masa iya masih marah saat melihat baju-bajuku bertebaran"

Jeonghan mengurai pelukan mereka dengan sekali hentakan.

"kaunya saja yang bebal! Otakmu itu kau sumbangkan untuk sangjin ya sampai tak pernah berpikir kenapa aku terus mengomelimu?!"

Seungcheol langsung tersenyum lagi saat mendengar omelan jeonghan.

"tapi, han. Tak apa-apa kalau kau terus mengomel seperti itu"

Alis jeonghan naik sebelah namun ia masih diam dan bersidekap dengan wajah sebalnya.

GREP

"karena, setiap kali kau marah. Aku akan terus memelukmu seperti ini sampai marahmu itu hilang"

Hati jeonghan menghangat mendengar penuturan seungcheol. Lalu, seungcheol mengecup keningnya dengan lembut.

"sudah reda marahnya?"

Jeonghan lebih memilih untuk mengusal pada dada seungcheol. Seungcheol tersenyum karenanya, lalu mengeratkan pelukan pada si lelaki kelahiran Daegu itu.

Karena, semarah apapun jeonghan padanya.

Seungcheol selalu punya cara untuk meredakannya.


End file.
